vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Diter
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D Game, Vista City Game *'Race:' Leoman *'Full name:' Diter *'Birthplace:' Blue Leaf Clanhouse, Ainadorlintaur *'Current Residence:' Shambella Clanhouse, Arilan. *'Parents: Father: ' Talken of Blue Leaf Mother: Muya of Blue Leaf *'Siblings:' Many in the clan, he was a single birth. *'Birthdate:' October 12, 1897 (Earth Equivalent) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 6" *'Weight:' 210 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married, a member of the Shambella Clan of plains Leomans. *'Description:' Diter is one of the rare black Leomans. He does not wear a beard common to males. (trimming the "beard" is a bother as you don't want to shave your face.) He usually wears nothing but belts and carrying harness to tote his gear. Leomans are notoriously anti-clothing. *'Skin coloring:' Black, where it shows. *'Eyes:' Amber *'Hair:' Black, both head and body. *'Routine Activities:' Working as a Healer. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Healer. a profession that combines the Earth practice of the Medical Doctor and Veterinarian and adds magic to the mix. *'Financial Status:' Decently well off. While he has no great wealth his clan is well to do in land and cattle. *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13, Shambella Clan, Eyrian Empire, Knights of Eyrie. *'Personality:' Quiet and calming. Most of this is a deliberate effort towards a reassuring bedside manner, the rest the Leoman custom of not raising their voice. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Serve the community as a good Healer. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Diter notes that he is on his second life. During an adventure as an older man he encountered a ghost that aged him to death. The party leader was such a control freak that he used wishes to restore Diter to life and rejuvenate him to about 16 years old, Leoman fully mature. (And he was the disposable NPC, go figure --Garry) *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Eyrian Empire, Human supremacists. *'Special Abilities:' Psionic Healer -- In addition to his magical healing ability Diter is a psionic healer. One of the reasons he sought training as a Healer was to expand and compliment his native abilities. Knight of Eyrie --'' Diter was inducted as a Knight of Eyrie after his first adventure on Earth. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Bound by his ethics as a healer, and oaths as a Knight. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Diter was not a traveling type until he hit is late middle years. He took his skills as a Healer on the road to see some of the world before he died. He hooked up with an adventuring group that eventually got him killed, resurrected, and rejuvenated. On returning to a more normal life he jointed the Shambella Clan, and settled down to scratch his renewed itch and truly enjoy family life. Such was not to be the case. Diter was pulled into a dimensional inversion with Dr. Detier Klaus who was researching magical healing, and mixed his magics to devastating effect. Once the mess was sorted out, including two more Family members getting pulled in, a number of the Earth people getting tour of Greyhawke, and magical effects in Vista City that took some cleaning up. Diter returned to Earth with Seelein the daughter caught in the inversion for The Trial for Peoplehood, the first effort to get non-Human people recognized as people under the law. Diter has not returned to Earth since that visit. *'Bureau 13 File:' Diter was something different. A self possessed lost person. What started as a problem became an asset. Diter is well outside Bureau jurisdiction. However should you encounter this person treat him well and you will be treated well as well. ''Part of the Know, Trusted. Category:Characters Category:Greyhawke Category:Supernatural Category:Meta Category:Magician